


Do We Dare Cross the Threshold

by Something_untraceable



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, sexual things to be written and tagged later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_untraceable/pseuds/Something_untraceable
Summary: Danny couldn't stop thinking about Fright Knight.Fright Knight couldn't get thoughts of his king out of his mind.Both don't know each other's feelings.
Relationships: Fright Knight (Danny Phanton)/Danny Phantom
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Yearning

One of the first things that Danny had noticed the first time he had sex with Fright Knight was how gentle he was. Did the knight fuck him so good he melted? Yes. But he was also so careful with how he held Danny and made sure he was okay and taken care of.

Danny couldn't stop thinking about it since. Sure there were brief moments like during his classes and doing other important things, but his thoughts kept drifting back to his knight in ghostly armor and how gentle he was. 

It was clearly a bigger distraction than he thought.

"Danny?"

"Danny!"

"DANNY!"

"Wha-huh?" Danny snapped out of his thoughts from his mom's shouting.

"Danny your cup is spilling over!"

Danny felt his hand was covered in water. He quickly and clumsily pulled the cup away from the tap, the cup almost falling from his hands. Wow he had zoned out pretty fast while getting a drink. He heard his mother sigh.

"Danny what's got your head in the clouds now? I haven't seen you this checked out since high school."

Ah right, the time he was so sleep deprived from hunting ghosts before he was king of all ghosts. He supposed to her these times looked the same.

Danny brushed it off with a sheepish laugh, "Sorry mom, guess I have a lot of school work on my mind that I was doing in my head." 

At least his excuses were getting a little better since then. Should he be proud of getting better at lying?

Maddie squinted at her son, looking for any signs of tiredness or even ghostly influence. She found little to nothing. 

"Well alright. You better get that work done so you can get some decent sleep. We're not letting you stay in the dorms next semester if you can't prove that you can take care of yourself," she said sternly.

"I know. I know. I'll go get on that." Danny took a large drink of water and dried off his hands and cup. Taking the cup with him he went back upstairs to work on school stuff. 

Yup that's totally what he was doing. He was definitely not laying on his bed remembering the ways Fright Knight held and touched him. He for sure wasn't staring at his skin where burned handprints were in his dream. He wasn't sighing longingly for more physical contact.

"Oh no," Danny said to himself. 

He realized he might have it bad.

Danny turned over to lay on his stomach and reached for his phone. Opening his group chat with Sam and Tucker he looked over any recent messages and started to type. 

"Hey so uuhhh what happens if I happen to have feelings for a ghost?"

He looked over his own message before he could hit send and deleted it.

How could he even tell his best friends if he himself didn't even know what was going on. He had to figure out his own feelings towards Fright Knight first.

Did he only want to have sex with his knight. There was a part of Danny that said no, he desired more than that. But also the sex was really good so his wires might be a bit crossed.

Danny slapped his face to snap out of it. He couldn't let himself keep thinking about this so late at night. If he kept this up then he was bound to summon Fright Knight into a dream and that was the last thing he needed right now. 

With a sigh Danny got up from his bed and shut off his laptop. So much for school work, but he wasn't that behind. He got ready for bed, purposely thinking about literally anything else as he laid down and closed his eyes…

...And couldn't sleep. He was so worked up thinking about Fright Knight now he was too awake to even try to sleep. And honestly a little horny too, but that could be ignored if he could just shut off his damn brain.

He tried to not think of anything sexual but that just lead him to thoughts about Fright Knight holding him when he was tired after sex. Despite his chiseled his chest was and toned his arms were he was honestly not a bad pillow.

This wasn't helping. Danny got out of bed and went to his bathroom looking for an old reliable sleep source. Danny tried to avoid sleep medication when he could, but this probably constitutes as a necessary time to use it.

He laid back down and waited for it to kick in. He thoughts subconsciously going to a particular knight with a sizable dick as he dozed off.

***

Fright Knight respected every King of Ghosts. He was loyal to their ends and no one could question that. Danny Phantom was doing a great job as king despite being only a half ghost who still had human responsibilities. 

Those were facts and those facts aside Fright Knight felt a little differently about the current king as opposed to the previous rulers. Phantom was enthralling.

The Halloween knight had never dared consider engaging in sexual activities with previous kings, but Phantom was the one to invite it. By summoning the knight into his dreams and letting him peer into the king's fantasies. 

Phantom was lean muscle and powerful ghostly energy that the knight only admitted to himself that he enjoyed holding and having near.

Knowing Phantom and how he has a life outside the ghost zone, Fright Knight figures it's safe to assume that they keep most of their time professional and their other activities secret.

That doesn't stop the knight from harboring that feeling of wanting more deep within his fiery core. 

He's pleased when he can feel himself being summoned into a dream. He knows it can only be Phantom. No one speaks the myths and legends about the Fright Knight in these modern times. No nightmares for him to manipulate anymore. 

These are the moments he revels in, getting to hold and pleasure this king he's found himself caring for in secret. The only thing he finds better is having the half ghost in person. 

Fright Knight has kept these thoughts to himself. The king needn't concern himself with anything other than the tasks he has already with two separate lives and worlds.

'Perhaps, one day,' Fright Knight thinks to himself. 'Maybe when he becomes a full ghost and full king could I have him.'


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets some not so bad advice and finally talks to Fright Knight

It was Friday which meant Danny was going to the ghost zone to perform his kingly duties. Mainly solve petty arguments, but there was actual good he could do sometimes!

Now that it's been a few years of his reign a lot of ghosts have recognized that he isn't a tyrant king like Pariah Dark, but that he's actually here to help all ghosts with their troubles. Assuming they come to him with real issues. But still Danny is glad to meet so many ghosts that inhabit this ecto existence.

As Phantom he floated invisibly in front of the portal, as to not be seen by his parents. There was one thing that made him hesitate where he was. 

He still had yet to figure out his feelings about Fright Knight.

Somehow he managed to go the rest of the week with no dreams of his ghostly knight in dark armor, but maybe it would have been easier if he did. If he could just tell Fright Knight subconsciously like he did with sexual thoughts on those other occasions then Danny wouldn't have this eating him up inside.

Phantom knew one thing for sure, he didn't want to stop having sex with Fright Knight.

But did that mean he was looking for something serious?

Phantom couldn't help, but sigh. He was pretty sure most other 21 year olds were concerned about serious relationships. But then again, no other 21 year olds were half ghost and a king with a stupidly ripped knight.

'Maybe I'll figure it out on the flight to the castle. I've always figured things out better on a time crunch,' Phantom thought to himself.

He took off into the portal, releasing his invisibility when he knew his parents were no longer at risk of seeing him in his ghostly form. Phantom took the long way around now that he knew the ghost zone like the back of his hand. Trying to gather his thoughts before he saw the specific ghost in question.

"Ok Phantom… pros of trying to date Fright Knight," he said quietly out loud.

Sex with him is great.  
Dream sex is even better.  
He always takes care of me after and looks out for me.  
Honestly also surprisingly gentle and is fun to talk to.

"And the cons?"

I can't really imagine going in like… a real date with him, but maybe we could try.  
No lips, can't kiss which sucks.  
Could never introduce him to my parents because they would try to destroy him.  
He's like several centuries older than me.

"Just as many cons as pros… Man this really didn't help."

The sudden sound of a roaring engine coming closer pulled Phantom out of his thoughts. Phantom looked up at the source to see Kitty on Johnny's motorcycle. Wait where's Johnny? And that shadow?

Kitty came to a screeching halt in front of Phantom even though there was a lack of floor to even make such a sound. 

"Hey Kid King! Surprised to see you out of your castle. Never see you just wandering the zone anymore," Kitty greeted.

"Yeah just taking spontaneous flight heh… Uh Kitty, why do you have Johnny's bike? Where are Johnny and Shadow?"

Kitty giggled, "Oh don't worry about them. Johnny is at home sulking because I told him if he really wanted to prove his love for me then he'd let me take the bike for a bit. Really I'm letting him off easy for getting distracted by another woman again."

Kitty fumed at the last sentence.

Phantom nodded. He was not about to have any input on their lover's quarrels. "Yeah. That sounds reasonable. Having fun driving it?"

"It's nice to go out on your own once in a while, but I guess I do like riding the bike with Johnny more…"

Kitty being here gave Phantom an idea. Maybe she wasn't the best person to ask for advice, but she was here so he could give it a shot.

"Hey Kitty, can you keep a secret?

Kitty's interest immediately piqued "Hmm that depends on how juicy it is."

Phantom sighed, "Do I really have to ask you as your king and not as a friend to not say anything?"

"No, no I was just teasing you. I wanna know what it is!" 

Was he really going to trust Kitty with this? Better make it vague just in case. He knows how close she is with Ember and Spectra and what gossips they are. 

"So… say I like this ghost-"

Kitty gasped and hopped off the bike, "Tell me everything! Who is it?"

Danny took a few steps back from her enthusiasm. "Uhh I'm gonna keep them anonymous for their sake." 

Kitty pouted.

"So say I like this ghost, but you know how my parents are ghost hunters? And I'm like, still kinda alive? It's probably a bad idea to go out with them right?" Phantom asked as he paced back and forth.

"I don't think so," Kitty replied with no hesitation.

Phantom whipped his head to her, "Wait what?"

Kitty shrugged, "Just date them here in the ghost zone. You're here a lot anyway." 

"But what if there's uh… significant age gap between us?"

"Sounds like you're just making up excuses to me. This is the ghost zone, honey. There are tons of relationships with age gaps because we all died at a different time."

"You and Johnny didn't."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Besides us. Look if you really don't want to date them then it sounds like you got plenty of reasons. But if you do then why not go for it? What's the worst that could happen, you die again?"

"I guess you're right," Phantom said with a sigh.

Kitty put one hand on his shoulder and the other patted his cheek. "It's a good thing you're cute. Use that to your advantage when asking whoever this is out."

With that she floated off and hopped back on the bike. She revved the engine and waved to Phantom. "I want all the details later!" Kitty called out as she rode away into the ecto-green distance, leaving Phantom alone once more.

'Right…" Phantom thought, 'Why not just try anyway?' 

Phantom flew off towards the castle, not delaying and further. 

***

Phantom arrived at the castle later than normal due to his detour, but he knew everything would be fine and handled. 

Or so he thought.

There were more ghosts than usual waiting outside the castle. They all watched Phantom as he arrived and flew through the castle doors that opened for him. He landed on his feet just short of his throne where Fright Knight waited. 

"Something kept you, my king?"

Phantom rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Yeah sorry, I had to take a quick detour. Why are there so many ghosts here today?"

"It appears they have all come to you for guidance, my king. Shall you take your throne and see them?"

Phantom sighed inwardly. It looks like he has to push off talking to Fright Knight until later. He could already feel that confidence he got from Kitty deflating.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Don't want to keep them waiting even longer."

Fright Knight led Phantom up to his throne with a hand on the small of the young king's back. A pleasant chill ran Phantom's spine before he sat down. He summoned his crown, ring and cape into visibility to look the part before letting the other ghosts in.

Fright Knight took one last glance at his king before standing into his place and called for the skeletal ghost guards to open the doors.

***

Phantom was exhausted. 

Of course on the day he wanted some alone time he gets swamped with more ghosts at his door than in the past few weeks combined. Still he did is job and talked to each and every one of them.

It drained him of practically all social energy and he could probably nap in his throne if it weren't for the fact that his lair was healing and energizing him as it should. That and well, the one thing that's been on his mind all week. 

The work was a great distraction, but now it was just him and Fright Knight once again. 

Phantom got up from his throne to stretch out his arms and pop his back which made a loud crack. Yeesh sitting in a chair all day can really fuck up your spine. 

'Do the other ghosts even have spines? Maybe that's why the old kings didn't mind sitting all day,' Phantom thought. 

He shook his head once he realized his thoughts were straying. His eyes drifted over to Fright Knight who waited patiently for him to speak up. Right. Back to anxiety land.

"Hey Fright Knight?"

The knight's attention was immediate. "Yes, my king?"

"There's uh, something I've been wanting to talk to you about." 

Fright Knight strode up the steps to meet his king. His green eyes were unchanging, but his voice held concern, "Is there something wrong, sire?"

"No! No, not exactly wrong." Phantom wrung his hands together subconsciously. "It's just that you know I like being in the ghost zone even though I still have a lot to do on earth and being here is great and all. I also have had, uh "fun" with you so to speak haha. I know this is probably gonna seem dumb to you because I'm only 21 and my parents and ghost hunters so it probably wouldn't even work-" Oh god he was rambling.

Luckily Fright Knight seemed to know when to step in. He grabbed Phantoms wrists to keep him from wringing his hands any further and held onto them. 

"Your majesty, I don't follow your words."

Phantom looked Fright Knight in the eyes when his wrists were grabbed. He stared agape before he finally coughed out, "Go out with me?"

"Go out as in… exit the castle?"

"As in a date?"

It then clicked in the knight's mind what exactly his king was doing. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit his core thrummed pleasantly.

"Ah, you wish for me to court you, my king?" 

Phantom snorted a laugh, his knight's wording bringing him out of his nerves. "Yeah that's sort of what I meant. Just no one alive really says courting anymore."

Fright Knight's hands slipped from Phantom's wrists to his hands, holding them tight as he pulled Phantom closer.

"I would be honored to have this chance to court you. I had thought you were wanting the company of those alive instead so I had restrained myself outside of when you invite me into your dreams and in your chambers. Had I known your feelings I would have sought you out sooner," Fright Knight's tone was deep and sincere.

Phantom's core pulsed with excitement and his face flushed green all the way to his ears. He didn't expect the knight to so eagerly accept. 

"I guess I just couldn't keep out of my mind in more than just my dreams," Phantom replied with a short laugh. 

Now that Fright Knight knew he could hold Phantom freely he wasted no time lifting his king and holding him close to his own heated body. Phantom yelped as he was suddenly grabbed and lifted.

"A shame you have a life outside of the ghost zone or else I would keep you here to be certain I have you." And the Fright Knight lowered his voice in such a way that Phantom's core purred, "Perhaps keep you in your chambers and make you mine every night."

Phantom's whole face blushed green. His hands rested on the knight's shoulders as he looked the other in the eyes. 

"Well you have me right now for a few hours."

"I will take as many as you're willing to give me."

"All of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! But boy will I be the further the semester goes. Be patient and there will be smut in this next chapter :)
> 
> Also if you're 18+ and interested in seeing art of these two go look at my insta @69th_hero ! (Its a private account so you have to ask permission and I have to verify you're 18.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive and still writing this ship!   
> Will take a long time between chapters because I'm taking 6 college courses and I'm dying, but know that I'm still here!
> 
> Please feed me comments and kudos to keep me afloat :)


End file.
